The Wedding Night
by lifesizehysteria
Summary: Stef and Lena sneak away to enjoy their first night as a married couple.


"Stef, honey. Let me take those," Dana took the glasses Stef had brought in from outside and set them by the sink.

"Oh. Thank you, Dana. Of course all of these champagne flutes have to be washed by hand. We should have thought of that before using them. Actually, we should have just used plastic for everything," Stef chuckled a bit woefully. Her wedding day had gone perfectly. It had been more than she had ever dreamed of. She had gotten to spend the day with her closest friends and her family. She had gotten to express her love and to commit herself to a bride more beautiful than she could have imagined. It had all felt like a dream. But as the night grew late, the cleanup brought her back to reality. "That's what we get for having the wedding at the house."

"Do you really think we're going to let you two do the cleanup?" Her mother-in-law looked at Stef with her left eyebrow arched. It was a familiar look, though usually on a different face.

"That's sweet, Dana. But there's so much to do and everyone is tired. I just want to get this all taken care of so we can all settle down for the night. You've all been so good to help with everything to make today successful." Stef squeezed Dana's hand gratefully. "I really appreciate it." She started to turn to go back outside with the intension of bringing in more glasses but Dana gently grabbed hold of her arm to stop her.

"You're very welcome. That is one of the many joys and duties of motherhood, as I'm sure you know. But tonight belongs to you and my daughter. We still have a lot to finish cleaning and I've got all the kids helping which means upstairs will be empty for a while." Stef looked at Dana questioningly. It wasn't until Dana raised her eyebrows suggestively that Stef was sure she understood. An instant blush bloomed in her cheeks and she let out a burst of tense laughter.

"Uh… thanks, Dana but… with everyone here. My mom, all the kids – I just don't think that's going to happen tonight." She laughed again. "But the effort is… greatly appreciated."

"Stef, I don't think you understand. I have spent the entire night watching you and Lena fall in love with each other again." She smiled knowingly at Stef in a way only a mother can. "But my daughter has spent the night watching _you_. I don't think she's taken her eyes off of you for a single moment." Dana looked over Stef's shoulder. "In fact, she's watching you right now." Stef turned around and saw Lena gazing in their direction. She was sitting on a stool by the far counter, a giddy smile spread across her face, a near-empty glass of champagne in one hand. "Honey, she has spent the entire night looking at you like she hasn't eaten for a year and you are an all-you-can-eat buffet." The blush burned stronger in Stef's cheeks and she dropped her gaze to the floor, unable to look her mother-in-law in the eye. "So please, take her upstairs and take advantage of being alone while you can."

"Uh…" Stef paused, unsure of herself. "Thanks, Dana." Shaking her head she gave Dana's arm a little squeeze. Trying to conceal a bashful grin, she walked around the island and across the kitchen to where Lena was still perched on the stool. She took her wife's hands in her own and leaned in as close as possible to her, placing her lips just in front of her ear. She dropped her voice low and whispered quietly, "Your mother just informed me that you've been looking at me like I'm a piece of meat and told me to take you upstairs to 'take advantage of being alone' while everyone is cleaning up." Lena stiffened and looked over Stef's shoulder at her mother, wide-eyed. Dana wore a complacent smile as she washed the champagne flutes, feigning disinterest.

"Oh my god."

"She's right, you know?" Stef continued to whisper against Lena's ear. "And I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been feeling the same way."

"We can't, Stef. Not with everyone in the house."

Stef pulled back, looking down at Lena smugly. "We did yesterday."

Lena rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yes we did…" Her voice trailed off as she briefly relived their tender intimacy of the night before. It had been the culmination of the emotional, stressful weeks since Stef was shot and had truly been an outpouring of love. She kissed Stef lightly before setting her glass on the counter behind her and sliding off of her seat.

"Come on, love." Stef led Lena by the hand around the corner and up the stairs. The moon was shining brightly through the windows when Stef closed and locked their bedroom door. The silver moonlight gave the room an air of romance and she decided against turning the lights on. She gently spun Lena so her back was pressed against the door, their bodies barely touching. Her left arm wrapped around Lena's slender waist and she pressed a kiss to one side of her neck, her right hand resting on the other side. She slowly kissed a line up to Lena's lips. When she was received less than enthusiastically she pulled back, studying Lena's face. "What wrong?"

Lena sighed. "I don't know. I just feel weird with everyone in the house. They're going to realize we're gone and know what we're doing."

"Sweetheart, I don't think there's anyone in this house who is under the impression that we don't have sex. We've been together for ten years." Stef chuckled, endeared by her wife's hesitation. "And we're _gay_. It's not like we've been 'abstaining until marriage'," Stef said, mockingly. Lena laughed despite herself. "Come on, love. It's our wedding night. We have the upstairs to ourselves with your mom acting as a bouncer. So what if every single one of them figures out we're up here having sex? That just guarantees they'll stay away. Besides," she ran her hand lightly down Lena's neck and over her glittering necklace. Reaching the neckline of her dress, she grazed a single finger across the smooth skin just above the dress down to the bottom of the deep V where the dark line between her breasts plunged below the lacy fabric. "I've been wanting to get you out of this gorgeous dress all night."

Lena shook her head, laughing. "Very smooth, babe." She slid her arms around Stef's waist and pulled her close. Closing her eyes, she rested her forehead against Stef's. They stood there in silence, taking in the presence of one another, their breathing slowly synchronizing as if connected by an internal metronome. The last lingering scents of their perfumes, put on hours ago as they'd gotten ready together, mixed in the warm space between their bodies. Lena was the first to disturb the moment, bringing her hand up to Stef's chin to tilt her head back slightly. She brushed her lips against her wife's so softly, so briefly that they both barely felt it. Her mouth, lips slightly parted, hovered achingly close over Stef's, tension building between them as the warmth of their breath mingled. Stef could feel her heart beating at the base of her neck, her eyes still closed, her body tingling with anticipation. Lena lowered her lips to Stef's, kissing first her thin top lip then her bottom one. She set the pace, torturously slow, and Stef settled into it. Their mouths moved together with controlled passion. Lips caressed lips, tongues slid against each other, there was a gentle nip of teeth here and there; all interspersed with yearning breaks while hands grasped and mouths wandered.

Urgency began to crawl through Stef and she needed more. She needed faster. Taking Lena's hands, she pulled her across the room to the side of their bed. Kissing her deeply, Stef unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall to the ground. She pushed the straps of Lena's dress off of her shoulders and down her arms, sliding the dress off of her body. With her hands on Lena's hips, she urged her back so she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Honey," Lena spoke against Stef's lips. "That's a designer dress."

"It's fine," Stef insisted, more pressing matters on her mind. She moved her mouth over to the corner of Lena's jaw, pressing her shoulders back toward the bed but Lena resisted.

"I'm sorry. Just let me get it off the floor." Lena rubbed her hand against Stef's arm as she leaned back from her, an apologetic look in her eyes. "I have to take my hair out, anyway." Stef sighed, a smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth as she stepped back, allowing Lena to stand. She bent to pick up the dress, draping it over her forearm. Before heading to their closet she leaned in and gave Stef a lingering kiss. "I'll be right back." As she made her way to the closet, hanging the dress neatly among her other formal dresses, Stef padded her way to the bathroom.

"I might as well brush my teeth," she said, loading toothpaste onto her toothbrush. Lena's face appeared behind her in the oval mirror.

"Good idea. It's been a long day." The women stood side-by-side, brushing their teeth. When they finished Stef slipped her white pants off and tossed them in the laundry hamper while Lena began pulling pins out of her hair and setting them on the back of the sink. Stef stood in her underwear, leaning her shoulder against the doorframe, watching her in the mirror as more of her hair fell to frame her face with the removal of each pin. She admired the way her long fingers worked nimbly amidst the mane of curls. She appreciated the constant elegance her wife exuded; a trait she had been attracted to from the moment they'd met.

Lena's eyes found hers in the reflection of the mirror. "When did we start having to prepare for sex?" She chuckled, continuing to pull out pins.

"About five minutes ago when you made me stop," Stef teased.

Lena pursed her lips and rolled her eyes playfully. "You know what I mean – brushing our teeth, planning around the kids, scheduling and re-scheduling. When did we become such an old married couple?"

"Today," Stef said, smiling blissfully. Lena let out a sigh of contentment, the giddy smile from earlier returning.

Her gaze left Stef's and returned to her own reflection. She tilted her head forward, struggling to see where her hands were working. "Stef can you help me?" She was fighting the last of the small round barrettes that adorned the back of her head. "This is stuck and I can't see it to get it out." Stef stepped up behind her and gently swatted her fingers out of the way.

"Tilt your head back a little," she said as she turned the clip, examining the hair that was caught underneath. With a little pulling and unwinding Stef gingerly released the clip. She set it on the sink with the rest of the pile, pressing the front of her body against the back of Lena's as she leaned around her. She wrapped her arms around her waist again, pulling her wife in closer. The skin of Lena's bare shoulder was cool against her lips as she laid kisses across it. Lena closed her eyes. Her skin tingled; her body overly aware of every inch Stef touched. She felt her sturdy hands on her ribs and her legs pressed against the back of her own. She could feel the hardness of her abs against the small of her back and her mouth burning a path along her shoulders. Her breasts pressed firm against her back; just the thin, smooth fabric of Stef's bra between their bodies. When Stef pulled her hips back harder, getting closer, Lena braced herself with her hands on either side of the sink. She felt Stef slide her hand between them to unclasp her strapless bra, letting it fall into the sink. Lena's heartbeat quickened. One of Stef's hands cupped her breast, lightly teasing the sensitive flesh. The other hand held her hair to one side to allow her access. She kissed the back of Lena's neck; her lips and tongue dampening the dark skin, her warm breath washing over her wife's neck and sending ice cold shivers down her spine.

Lena gripped the sink harder. She arched her back, rubbing her hips against the front of Stef's body. Stef's mouth moved north, finding her earlobe and sucking it between her lips. Wanting more, she turned her head into it, the sensation causing a delicious hum to ripple out through her body from her core. Too soon Stef let her earlobe slip from her lips and Lena let out a quiet whimper in protest. Her tongue burned a path back down her neck and to the top of her shoulder. Releasing the mass of curls, Stef slowly slid her right hand down her wife's back and around her hip. With her other hand still at her breasts, she slipped her right hand down between Lena's legs. The lacy thong was already wet and she briefly wondered how much of the night it had been that way. She pushed the fabric over to the side, dipping her fingers beneath the edge, into the wet curls beneath. Lena sucked in a long breath through her teeth, her head leaning back against Stef's shoulder. Lust scorched its way through her body, starting where Stef slid her middle finger between her outer folds and spreading through her abdomen, into her chest, and finally out to her fingertips. Stef didn't tease her. She didn't love her slowly as she'd done the night before. She pushed two fingers into her wet center and anchored the heel of her hand against her clit. Lena's body reacted instinctively; pressing down, rocking against her wife's hand as her fingers moved deep inside. Stef draped her left hand over the base of Lena's exposed throat, her fingertips gently gripping the smooth flesh. She kissed her neck open-mouthed, suckling and biting, soothing the bruising skin with her tongue. A growl rumbled out of Lena's chest as the exquisite friction between her legs began to pulse. She pressed down harder, her arms flexed and knuckles white from gripping the sink. She was oblivious as Stef watched her in the mirror. It was incredibly erotic to see her so vulnerable, so focused on her own pleasure. Her eyes were closed, her tongue curling up, sucking in her upper lip. Her entire body was flush and tense, her nipples erect with arousal. Her chest heaved with each shallow breath. Stef kissed her shoulder and dragged her fingertips down from her neck to one of her small breasts. She pulled at the dark flesh, rolling the nipple between her finger and thumb.

Lena moaned again. Waves of electricity sparked through her and she curled forward, the sink holding up her body. Her legs shook, aching to give out as the tension grew incessantly. Pushing down harder against Stef's hand, urgent need taking over, she could feel her pulse beneath the pressure on her clit. She was deaf to the moans that came with every breath, blind to everything; blackness blanketing her mind. The throbbing ache between her legs was all that existed. She rode Stef's hand frantically. Harder, faster. _Harder_. _Faster_. She rode until she was bucking wildly, her muscles convulsing. Her body curled tightly and her hips pulled forward forcefully. She was silent. Her breath was locked in her lungs as the tension rippling through her turned to iron, paralyzing her. Her toes curled as sinful pleasure streaked through her body. Stef's hand continued to work and her inner muscles clenched and unclenched involuntarily around her fingers. She felt her body dive from a skyscraper, falling infinitely in a second.

Finally she exhaled; drifting slowly back down into her body. Her limbs felt weightless and unbearably heavy. Her brain tingled and her skin buzzed with static electricity. As the black slowly faded from her mind she became aware of her wife's fingertips gently tracing an aimless path along her back. A satisfied sigh slithered from her throat as she leaned back against Stef, her head coming to rest on her shoulder again. Stef's arms wrapped around her belly, helping hold up her limp body. She gently kissed the top of Lena's shoulder as she caught her breath. Finally, when she was certain she could stand on her own, she turned in the small space between Stef and the sink. Still enveloped in her wife's arms, Lena draped her own around Stef's neck and leaned in to kiss her.

Stef returned her kisses with raging hunger. Sex with Lena – touching her, pleasuring her, giving her everything and getting to see her let go and expose herself so completely – it always filled her with unbridled lust and inevitably it burned through her now. Mixing with the building desire she had spent all day suppressing, it created an inescapable need. It filled her until she thought she might burst, Lena's touch offering the only relief. She drew it out like poison with her fingertips, her lips, the palms of her hands. Her hands roamed Stef's body, touching as much of her skin as she could, barely keeping her from overflowing as Stef pushed for more, urging their embrace deeper. By the time Lena finally pulled back her hands were tangled deep in golden waves and they were both panting heavily.

"Honey."

"Yeah?" Stef said, breathlessly. Her green eyes were dark with desire. Her cheeks were glowing; her lips swollen and pink.

"Come with me," Lena said as she edged out from her spot against the sink. She took Stef's hand and led her into the bedroom where moonlight cast glittering shadows across the room and faint sounds of movement drifted up from downstairs. Lena crawled onto the bed, pulling Stef along behind her. Stef sat in the middle of the bed, her back resting against the mountain of pillows adorning the head of the bed. Lena knelt between her wife's feet. Dragging her fingertips along the outside of her legs up to her panties, she then tugged the thin fabric back down her legs and tossed them over the edge of the bed. Her bra followed immediately. Lena walked her hands forward on the bed as she draped herself over her wife's naked torso. When she pressed the flat of her tongue against the flesh between Stef's heavy breasts and ran a wet path up to the soft spot at the base of her neck, Stef let her head fall back, enjoying the sinful sensation. Lena latched on to Stef's neck and sucked hard.

"Hey! No hickeys!" She swatted Lena's butt when she didn't stop, causing a squeal from Lena at the unexpected sting. She looked at Stef, mischief dancing in her eyes. "Do not make me have to wear a turtleneck tomorrow," Stef said, her eyes narrowing. "It is far too warm for that, love."

"Okay, okay. No visible hickeys." She cocked an eyebrow and a smirk played at her lips as she dipped back down; flitting her tongue along Stef's collarbone and nipping gently at her shoulder. Stef breathed deeply, controlling her desire to give in to urgency. She let Lena lead with her usual controlled passion and it was delightfully agonizing.

Lena's body moved seductively, rubbing against the length of Stef's when she found her mouth again. She kissed her slowly, deeply, their tongues coming together wet and warm. Pulling back, she traced one long finger over the delicate skin of the blonde's lower lip and Stef kissed it, pulling the tip into her mouth; sucking gently. Lena dragged the finger from her lips, replacing it with her own again, and ran her fingertips down her neck and chest until she found the soft flesh of a breast. Her hand worked against the tender skin, eliciting an excited moan against her mouth. Stef's hands roamed her wife's back and shoulders, gripping and pulling, the need to be closer never satisfied. She was boiling over with desire again. Lena's touch no longer offered relief but fueled it. She wrapped a leg around her wife, pressing her hips down against her own, causing a glorious friction of skin against skin. Pushing her hands into her thick black hair, Stef pressed Lena closer, urging their kiss deeper. Unable to contain herself she forced them beyond Lena's pace.

Lena was eager to oblige, returning Stef's passion. She kissed her forcefully, their lips bruising in the collision. Grinding her hips between Stef's thighs she could feel her slick wetness against her skin and knew she was more than ready. She broke from their embrace, brushing her lips against Stef's ear as she spoke, just as Stef had done earlier. "I'll be right back. Stay here. Don't move," she commanded in a throaty whisper. Sliding off of Stef, with a little more contact than was entirely necessary, Lena pushed herself off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Stef whined as Lena walked across the bedroom. She turned to her, one eyebrow arched high, her mouth turned up in a crooked half-smile.

"You'll see," she said before disappearing in the bathroom.

A few minutes passed with Stef lying quietly, brimming with anticipation. Her eyes were glued to the doorway as she waited and when Lena finally stepped into it, she was not disappointed. "You look good in Red."

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm," Stef purred as Lena walked back to the bed. She was naked except for what looked like red satin panties with black lace trim and black ribbon bows cinching the fabric on either side. But they were not panties. Extending from the triangle just above where her legs meet was a cherry red, ribbed dildo. Not too long and a little stocky, it was Stef's favorite. "What inspired this? It's been a while."

"Just seemed like that kind of night," Lena said, casually. She was kneeling between Stef's legs again and she ran the back of her fingernails along the sensitive flesh on the insides of her thighs. It made Stef shiver. "Plus, I know how much you like it and it _is_ a special occasion." A mischievous smirk danced on her lips as she gripped the top of Stef's thighs and tugged her toward her. She kissed the inside of her knee and continued a trail up to her hip. Slithering her body up the length of Stef's so their faces were level, she traced her tongue along Stef's lower lip before pulling at it with her teeth. "You're ready, aren't you, darling?" Stef nodded. Her breathing was shallow, anticipation and desire taking over. "Good." Lena reached for the drawer in her nightstand but Stef grabbed her hand.

"Honey, you're not going to need that." Lena looked down at her wife caught between being surprised and being impressed.

"You're sure?"

"Uh huh," Stef assured her. Lena pushed Stef's legs wider before reaching down between them to take hold of the toy. She placed it at her opening and slowly pressed into her. A guttural moan crawled from Stef's throat from the delicious sensation as Lena filled her. Lena watched her wife's eyes roll back before they closed completely and satisfaction spread across her face, mingling with the eagerness already there. She began rocking her hips and the ease with which she moved indicated that Stef had been right and extra lubrication was not necessary. She continued to push her hips against Stef's, settling on a pace that she responded to by grinding up against her with each inward stroke. Lena, anchored with her elbows on either side of her wife's head, dipped her head down to kiss her neck. Stef moaned again; enjoying the heat of her wife's mouth, the friction of their bodies moving against each other, her center stretching as Lena moved inside her. Lena kissed her lips and Stef fought back hungrily. She pressed her closer, pushing her tongue deep into her mouth, sucking and biting at her lips. She urged her to go faster, rocking her own hips to quicken the pace. As their bodies worked against each other, growing slick with sweat, the mattress creaked in protest.

"I remember why we don't do this very often," Stef said breathlessly.

"I think it's time for a new bed." Lena laughed, still working between Stef's legs. She quickened the pace again, urging the blonde's legs even wider so her feet were off the bed. Stef reached down between them and began rubbing her fingers over her own clit. The effect was immediate. Her head pushed back into the pillows and her teeth clamped down on her bottom lip. Lena's mouth scorched its way along her jawline and down her exposed throat. She circled her clit faster, adding pressure, until she was no longer in control of her inner muscles. Tension filled her body and her moaning grew louder than the mattress; coming in waves with every breath, steady with Lena's thrusts. Just when she thought she could take no more and she would implode, the tension released, sending pulsing currents through her body.

She melted back into the pillows with a final groan of primitive satisfaction, her feet dropping back to the mattress as all the muscles in her body went slack. Lena lay on top of her, catching her own breath, her face nuzzled against her neck. When their heart rates began to return to normal, Lena gently pulled out and rolled so she was sitting on the edge of the bed. She pulled the harness off and took it back to the bathroom.

When she returned, Stef was exactly as she'd left her. She leaned over her, kissing her softly, lingering there until she opened her eyes. Brushing back the damp hair from her forehead she asked, "Are you ready for bed?"

"Mmhmm," Stef mumbled before she slid over to her side of the bed. Lena crawled in and pulled the folded comforter up from the bottom of the bed to cover them. She laid on her side, curling her body around Stef's and draped her left arm over her. She pressed a kiss to her shoulder and snuggled in closer. "Goodnight, my love," Stef said, sleep pulling at her eyes.

Lena laced their fingers together and, feeling the unfamiliar bulk of their wedding rings, smiled to herself in the dark. "Goodnight, _Mrs. Adams-Foster_."


End file.
